


I Hate It Here (But I Love You So)

by griffiee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Jughead wants to leave Riverdale, but he can't leave Betty behind





	I Hate It Here (But I Love You So)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

I've lived in this town my whole life, and most of the time that's fine by me. But in late fall when the sky falls with birds migrating south for the winter, travelling thousands of miles, I get homesick for places I've never been. Places like New York, with the bright lights and all the excitement. Places like Chicago, with all of the opportunities the world has to offer. But everytime I've thought about leaving...

"Juggie," Betty's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

I looked up from where my head was resting on her lap. "Just thinking about how much I love you."

She beamed. "Oh, Jughead, I love you too. I was just talking about apartments I've been looking at."

I sat up abruptly. "I thought you liked it here in the trailer."

Betty cupped my cheek. "I do, but you know I've always wanted to leave Riverdale. I want to see the world. And, Jug? There's some great listings in New York. I know it's far but..."

I pulled her in for a deep kiss, effectively cutting her off. "Betts, you've read my mind once again."


End file.
